FIG. 1 shows a prior art wire mesh enclosure 1. Wire mesh sections 3 are connected to support brackets 2A-2B. Opening 4 allows entry into wire mesh enclosure 1. In many instances it is desirable to place a door in front of opening 4 to control entry into wire mesh enclosure 1.
In FIG. 2, sliding door assembly 10 has been connected to wire mesh enclosure 1 so that sliding door 11 is lockable in front of opening 4. FIG. 3A also shows a side view of some of the components of wire mesh enclosure 1 and sliding door assembly 10. Track 12 is connected to support brackets 2A via connection brackets 13. Track 12 includes slot 14 (FIG. 3A). Door support bolts 15 are bolted to sliding door 11 and extend upwards into slot 14. Door support bolts 15 are connected to sliding door carriage 17. Sliding door carriage 17 includes wheel rollers 18 which allow sliding door 11 to slide along track 12. Strike plate 20 is rigidly connected to support bracket 2A.
In FIG. 4, the user has unlocked door 11 by utilizing door lock 25 and the door has been opened as shown. In the prior art the user must remember to close the door manually. Too often the user will forget and leave door 11 in the position shown in FIG. 4. This will allow unauthorized access to items stored in wire mesh enclosure 1 and can result in theft and loss of goods.
What is needed is an improved automated device for closing sliding door for a wire mesh enclosure.